Viva La Revolution
by CyWiz
Summary: You thought you stopped the revolution Alex Russo... but oh it's just beginning... and this time... we will prevail! Long Live the Revolution! jalex Rated M for later chapters


**Viva La Revolution**

 **Prologue**

 **At the Wiz-Maximum Security Prison, a guard goes from cell to cell making it's nightly roll-call to make sure all the criminals were in their respectively cells. The guard called out each cell number and waited for a response from each cell.**

 **"#98?" he called out. "Here" someone responded from cell 98. The guard checked off 98 from the list. He walked down to the next cell and called out again, "#99?" "I am here!" a response came out from cell 99. The guard again checked off his list.**

 **He walked over to the next cell and called out, "#100?" There was no response from cell 100. He called out again, but more angrily, "#100?!" No response. He looked up from his checklist with a furious look "Hey! I'm talking to you cell 100!" he furiously yelled inside the cell room. Then what he saw made him laugh as he backed away and checked off #100 on his list.**

" **Oh right I forgot!" he walked away chuckling to himself. As he walked pass the cell, we see the name of the person of the cell labeled on the electronic cell door, "Stevie Nichols" underneath her name, it reads "tried to start a revolution to take over wizard world." Then we see inside the cell as there is only a jar filled with shattered pieces of her on a table.**

 **The guard shouted out, "Okay, scumbags lights out!" as the lights one by one turns off leaving the whole room in darkness. The guard walked by another guard who was reading a book with a nametag that read Dave on it.**

" **Okay, Dave they are all yours, i'm going to get some shuteye before my shift starts again in the morning" he yawned and walked out of the room. "Call me if there are any problems!" he called out as the door shuted behind him."**

" **Alright Ralph! Have a good sleep!" Dave waved goodbye to him and goes back to his book.**

 **After a few hours passed by, Dave was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't noticed someone walked into the room. Finally he heard footsteps in front of him and he looked up from his reading. He saw a person in a brown robe with the hood covering its face so you don't see them clearly.**

 **Dave looked the mysterious stranger down not frightened at all by its appearance and start to say "Ahem, visiting hours are over so you will have to come back in the-" that was all he can managed to say before he felt his air flow being constricted as the intruder lifted its wand up. As he started to fly in the air, he struggled to break free from whatever was choking him, trying desperately to reach his wand on the table. After gasping his last breath, his eyes closed and his body became still. The intruder put its wand down as it gently lower Dave down to his chair. Then the intruder open Dave's book on the table and puts Dave's head down on it laying on his arms so it looks like he just fell asleep from reading the book.**

 **After making sure, nobody heard them, the intruder walked into the room filled with cell rooms. As it walked pass each one, the criminals who saw what the intruder did to Dave had mixed reactions. Some hid in the corner hoping they won't suffer the same fate. Others bang on their cell doors trying to get its attention. It just ignored them and if they were really loud, it would silent their mouths just by chanting under its breath. Finally the intruder reaches cell #100 and with one flick from its hand, the plastic cell door breaks off letting it enter the cell with ease.**

 **It approached the jar filled with shattered pieces. It picked up the jar then opened the lid. Slowly piece by piece, it placed them on the floor of the jail cell until all the pieces were on the floor. It stood back up and chanted "omnes simul ad partes!" Suddenly, all the pieces on the floor started to move toward each other. Piece by piece they started to connect with each other in the right places until frozen Stevie appeared before its eyes. The intruder smirked then chanted "REGELO eius!" All the pieces started to blink rapidly until finally there was a huge flash as a living Stevie ended up in its place. The intruder threw Stevie over its shoulders then picked up its wand and waved it in the air. There was a flash and they both disappeared into thin air. As soon as they were gone, the alarms went off immediately. Many guards with protective gear flashed inside the cell room ready with their wands, but all they saw was the broken jar with pieces of glass on the floor...**


End file.
